New Friends
by dispix208
Summary: Anna and Elsa, along with their friends, meet the other princesses and their friends at the Magic Kingdom. But, what seems like a simple get-together turns into an exciting adventure when the villains find out that everyone is not what they thought they were, and decide to include the newest villain in their latest plot to take over the Disney Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A Magical Journey

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone! I'm back, and yes, I'm alive. I apologize for not giving you a new story like I promised some of you I would, I've been very busy these past few months. If you haven't seen the movie Frozen yet, I'd strongly recommend you do so because it's an AMAZING movie! I don't own Disney, just the Disney Animation iPad app, which I'd strongly recommend because it gives you a whole new perspective of your favorite Disney movies! :) I apologize in advance for any OOCs. And now, women and gentlemen, the story! Remember to read and review and no bad language or insults! Thank you! :)**

It was a cold but sunny winter's day in the kingdom of Arendelle. The kingdom itself was quiet, the majority of the residents preferring to be inside instead of in the cold. Not that far from the kingdom, in the nearby forest, however, the sound of laughter could be heard. The sources of these voices belonged to a young, strawberry-blonde woman and an animate snowman, who were playing and having fun in the snow. Just as the woman, Anna, was putting the finishing touches on a snow fort she was building. She happened to glance up from her work to see a big, dark cave that she had not noticed before. Curiosity got the better of her, and she wandered into the cave, eager to explore.

Meanwhile, outside the cave, the snowman, Olaf, was making a snow fort of his own. He was unaware of his friend's whereabouts until he asked, "Hey, Anna! How's your fort coming?" When there was no answer, the snowman looked up from his construction, only to find that Anna wasn't where he thought she was. He immediately became panicked and began calling her name. Olaf then noticed the cave and immediately went into it.

"Anna? Are you in here," called Olaf. He was relieved when Anna answered from inside the cave in childlike excitement, "Olaf! You've got to check out this cave!" The snowman immediately ran in the direction of Anna's voice, only to run into something- or, rather, someone. Olaf was at first embarrassed, then he was relieved when he realized the person was only Anna. She turned towards the snowman and slightly giggled. "Careful, don't hurt yourself," she said. Olaf looked up at Anna and smiled sheepishly.

All of a sudden, the two friends heard a strange sound coming from somewhere else in the cave. The two turned in the direction of the sound where a bright glowing light emitted from a nearby cavern.

"Uhh, Anna," asked Olaf, slightly apprehended at the strange sight before him. "Do you have any idea of what that is?"

Anna shook her head. "No. But we can find out, can't we?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh, come on!"

"Didn't your sister specifically tell us to stay in the clearing and not go anywhere else until we were ready to go back to the castle?"

"Relax. We're just going to see what's over there and get out of here. Elsa won't even know we left."

Olaf still wasn't convinced that it would be okay to explore the cave, but he followed Anna as she ventured towards the glow and sound. Once the two were inside the cavern, they both stopped and gasped in surprise. There, in front of them, was a sparkling portal that was emitting the glow and the strange noise they had observed earlier.

"What do you think that is," asked Anna.

"I don't know," said Olaf. "But it's so shiny!" He then stepped towards the portal, mesmerized by its beauty. All of a sudden, a _whoosh_ sound came and the portal began to suck Olaf into it. He hung on to the walls of the cave and screamed, but the portal kept pulling him further in.

"Olaf," called Anna. She rushed towards him and reached for his outstretched hand. Just as she did this, both Anna and Olaf were sucked into the portal, screaming as they went.

**Author's Note: Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger, but I had to find a way for you to want to keep reading my story! If it's not working, then that's ok. :( Please take a moment to review my story, comments and ****CONSTRUCTIVE ****criticisms are strongly appreciated by me. Next chapter will be up soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! I'm still alive, don't worry! I apologize for the long delay in updating, I've been very busy with school and other things. But, I finally have time to write more! :) Chapter 2 is finally here, so enjoy! Other characters that aren't in the Frozen franchise will make appearances in this chapter as well as Kristoff, Elsa and Sven! :D With that, enjoy! **

**I don't own Disney, just a bunch of Disney songs on my iPod!**

**Chapter 2- Welcome to the Magic Kingdom**

Anna groaned and opened her eyes slowly. She was surprised to see that she was in what looked like a village, although it didn't look anything like the villages she had seen. Anna then looked around for Olaf, wondering if he, too was in this strange place. Sure enough, she heard a familiar grunt not that far away from her. Olaf was indeed in the same place she was, and he had once again become disassembled while they were being transported.

"A little help here," called Olaf as he was trying to reach his lower half, which was nearby him, but too far away for him to reach. Anna rushed over and helped him reassemble himself. Once that was done, Olaf sighed with relief.

"Thanks," he exclaimed. His expression then changed from relieved to shocked when he noticed his surroundings.

"Where are we," he asked.

"I'm not sure," responded Anna. Just then, she heard familiar voices calling out to her and Olaf. Both beings turned to see Anna's sister Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle, along with her boyfriend Kristoff and his reindeer friend Sven.

Upon seeing them, Olaf ran up to them and shouted each of their names really loudly. He then began hugging everyone very tightly and for a really long time. They returned his hugs, sincerely but slightly awkwardly because Olaf had caught all three of them by surprise. Anna also hugged Kristoff and Elsa, a little harder than they both expected. She then gave Sven a pet on his nose, and he nudged her happily in return. Once all of that was finished, Anna said, "How did you guys get here?"

"Uhhh," said Kristoff, then turned towards Elsa, hoping she would have a better explanation. To his relief, she did.

"We're not exactly sure," said Elsa. "But I believe it was some kind of magic."

"Really," exclaimed Anna. Elsa then explained how she, Kristoff and Sven had gotten there. Anna then explained with great enthusiasm how she and Olaf got there. Once she was done, Elsa thought for a moment. Then, she said, "It sounds like we all got here in a similar way." As the three humans were discussing possible theories of how they all got to wherever it was they were, something caught Olaf's attention that was really astounding to him.

"Uhh, guys," he said trying to get everyone else's attention. Everyone stopped talking and turned towards where Olaf was pointing. All five were shocked, yet amazed, to see a towering white brick castle with blue tiers towering over the "village."

"What is this place," whispered Anna as she looked around curiously. Elsa studied the castle carefully, Sven curiously sniffed the ground, and Olaf and Kristoff stared at the castle, still entranced by it's beauty and seemingly out-of-placeness in wherever it was they were. All of a sudden, a high-pitched voice behind them said, "Hiya, folks!" Everyone turned around, startled, to see a mouse about the size of Olaf wearing red shorts, yellow shoes and white gloves standing behind them with a huge smile on his face. Everyone stared at the mouse, confused, except for Olaf. He immediately approached the mouse as he always did with people and said his signature catchphrase. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." He then smiled and reached his hand out towards the mouse, who shook it.

"Nice to meet ya, Olaf. I'm Mickey Mouse," said the mouse cheerfully.

Olaf then introduced everyone else to Mickey, and they said hello to him. Kristoff pretended that Sven could talk and said hello in a different voice that was supposed to be Sven's. Anna was a bit embarrassed by this, but Mickey didn't seem to mind. Instead, he announced, still smiling, "Welcome to the Magic Kingdom!"

"The Magic what," asked Kristoff.

"The Magic Kingdom," repeated Mickey.

"And we're here because..." prompted Olaf.

"Because we'd like to welcome you into our family," answered Mickey.

"Family," asked Anna.

"What do you mean by 'welcoming' us," asked Elsa.

"Magic Kingdom," asked Kristoff, clearly confused as to why the place was called that. Anna gave him a nudge and signaled for him to pay attention to what they were currently talking about.

"Allow me to explain," said Mickey. "I have brought you here because you all are now Disney characters. As a tradition, whenever we get new characters, we do our best to make them feel welcome and at home within our family."

"Wait, you mean Disney as in the company that created us and our movie," asked Olaf. Mickey nodded.

"Why do you keep referring to it as your 'family,' asked Kristoff.

"Because all of us here are like one big family," explained Mickey.

"Even those really scary creatures I've heard so much about," asked Olaf. Everyone looked at Olaf confused, so he tried to explain himself.

"You know, those creatures that try to scare people and want to take over the world and stuff like that?"

"You mean like Hans," asked Kristoff. Anna cringed at the name of her former fiancé who had taken advantage of her and her sister. Elsa glared at him threateningly and Kristoff silently apologized. Olaf then nodded.

"I believe you are referring to the villains," said Mickey, "And yes, they are a part of our family as well, although we have very special rules and limitations for them." Elsa all of a sudden looked uncomfortable upon the mention of the word 'villain,' mainly because of the whole blizzard incident. She had hoped that everyone had forgiven her for her mistake, but she was still cautious. After all, everyone knew about the incident now that they had made a movie about it.

Mickey must have noticed her discomfort because he addressed her. "Queen Elsa?" Elsa immediately came out of her thoughts and looked at Mickey nervously. "Yes," she asked. She was very scared and nervous at the moment, even though she knew she could control her powers and therefore not be afraid. To Elsa's relief, Mickey gave her a reassuring smile and said, "You and your sister will be the twelfth and thirteenth members of the Disney Princesses." Elsa smiled, still not sure what that meant, but was relieved she wasn't going to be categorized as a villain. Mickey was about to say something to Kristoff, but before he could do so, Anna asked, "Wait, there are other princesses?" Mickey nodded. Anna immediately smiled and jumped up and down with joy. She then began babbling on about how excited she was to meet the other princesses and that she and her sister would be a part of the group. Anna got so carried away with her words that Elsa had to grab her by the arm and tell her to calm down. Anna obeyed, gave Elsa a sheepish look and immediately apologized.

Mickey then turned to Kristoff. "I understand that you have special feelings for one of these girls." Mickey smiled and gestured towards Anna and Elsa. Immediately, Anna and Kristoff began to blush.

"Uhh, well, we, uh,.." Kristoff stammered, trying to find the right words. He had been caught off guard by what Mickey had said. To Kristoff's relief, Mickey put a hand on his shoulder and smiled kindly. "I understand how ya feel. I was like that when I first met Minnie."

Kristoff looked at Mickey, slightly annoyed and said, trying to cover up his previous embarrassment. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." Elsa and Anna looked at each other and silently giggled. The girls and Mickey all smiled and shook their heads in pretend annoyance.

"In any case," Mickey continued, "Since you do have special feelings for Anna whether you admit it or not, you are now considered an official Disney Prince."

"But I'm not a prince," said Kristoff.

"I understand that. But, since you are in love with a Disney Princess, that makes you a Disney Prince. Besides, you're not the only one in the group who's not a prince." Kristoff thought about what Mickey had just told him for a moment. He could use some more friends, and it would be nice to get to know other people in the company, since he and his friends were apparently now officially a part of it. He then said to Mickey, "Alright, I'll accept." Mickey smiled at Kristoff and said, "Good." He then turned towards Sven and Olaf, who was smiling at Mickey expectantly.

"That leaves you two. You two are now official Disney Sidekicks. That basically means you help out the heroes when they need you as well as be their best pals."

"Okay, we can do that, right Sven," said Olaf, playfully rubbing Sven with his knuckle. Sven snorted and nodded. There was a brief pause as everyone thought about their new positions and roles in the Disney Universe. Then, Mickey said, "Okay, folks. I've gotta get going, but your new friends have decided to throw parties for all of you. One of them from each group will be here soon to take you to the parties." As Mickey turned to leave, Olaf said, "Wait!" Mickey turned towards the snowman. "What about the villains?"

"Oh, don't worry about them," said Mickey. "They have their own welcome ceremonies at an entirely different location than the rest of us." Mickey smiled reassuringly. Then he said, "Well, see ya real soon!" Everyone said goodbye to Mickey and watched him walk down the street in the opposite direction. Everyone was then left to ponder what was to come.

"I can't wait for the party," exclaimed Olaf. "I just love parties! With food, and friends..." he smiled dreamily at the thought of him having fun at the party.

"I can't wait either, it's going to be so much fun," said Anna.

"Wait, did he say there was more than one party," asked Kristoff.

"From what I heard, yes," said Elsa.

"So, does that mean we have to go to all of them," asked Kristoff.

I know as much as you do," said Elsa.

Just then, everyone heard hoof beats in the distance. They all turned towards the castle, where a young woman with wild, curly red hair was approaching the group on a black draft horse with a white nose and rings around its hooves. The horse stopped in front of them, and the girl dismounted.

"Hello," she greeted in a thick Scottish accent. Everyone greeted her politely. Olaf then approached the girl and said, "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." He stuck his arm out for her to shake. The girl just stared at the snowman, unsure of what to think of him.

"He wants you to shake his hand and introduce yourself," explained Elsa.

"Oh, I know that," said the girl, "It's just I've never seen a talking snowman before. Is he magical?" Elsa was silent upon being asked this. She didn't want to reveal her powers to a stranger, especially if said stranger had heard of the incident. She was both relieved and worried when Anna said, "Yes, he is. My sister here made him." The girl looked at Elsa for confirmation, and she nodded shyly.

"Well, anyway, I am Princess Merida of Dunbroch, but ye can call me Merida." She bowed at everyone and gave them a polite smile. Everyone introduced themselves to Merida, Kristoff once again providing the "voice" for Sven. Merida gave Kristoff a confused look, then turned back towards Anna and Elsa.

"So ye two are the princesses," she guessed. Anna nodded.

"Apparently, yes," said Elsa.

"Why are ye in our club if you're a queen," asked Merida.

"I was wondering the same thing," said Elsa.

"Oh. I bet someone else has the answer," said Merida. She then mounted her horse and turned towards the two.

"Well, aren't ya comin'" asked Merida.

"Can we all fit," asked Anna. She knew from her own experiences that most horses weren't big enough for three people to ride at the same time.

"We can try," said Merida. She then reached her hand out to the two. One by one, the girls mounted Merida's horse, whom she introduced as Angus.

As they were about to depart, Olaf called, "Hey, what about us?!"

"Someone else will be here for the rest of ya," explained Merida. The girls said goodbye to the others, then took off to wherever Merida was going to take them.

**Okay, I hope that was longer than the previous chapter. If not, please let me know. Again, feel free to make suggestions or correct me on any mistakes, as long as you're nice about it. The next chapter will mention who comes for Kristoff, Olaf and Sven as well as everyone's experiences interacting with the other characters. If anyone has any suggestions for who I should include, please let me know. I'm also debating whether or not to include the villains in this story. Please let me know what you think. I know I already got a few suggestions, and I will be sure to use some, if not all, of them in future chapters. Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. The next one will be up soon! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Let me just take a moment to thank those of you who reviewed for giving me such great support on the story. It's the most feedback I've ever gotten on a story so far, so that's a huge accomplishment for me. After a lot of consideration, I've decided to include the villains in this story! The bad news is that I won't be including them for another few chapters. This chapter will reveal who comes for Sven and Olaf. I do not own any of these places or characters, Disney does. I only own a bunch of live-action and Pixar DVDS! With that, on with the story! **

Chapter 3- Fire Power

Half an hour had gone by, and Olaf, Sven and Kristoff saw no signs of any other beings anywhere. Olaf and Kristoff were making small talk with each other while Sven was sniffing Kristoff's pockets for carrots. All of a sudden, everyone heard a crash and what sounded like glass breaking. Everyone turned to see a fallen tree that had crashed into a nearby building, both on fire. People were running around frantically and trying to put out the fire. Everyone stared at the scene, wondering what to do next. Just as the three were about to run over and try to help the people, they heard chirping coming from behind them. Everyone turned to see a small, red dragon and an even smaller, purple insect looking at each other angrily.

"What do you mean that was my fault," yelled the dragon to the insect, pointing towards where the people had put out the fire and were now attempting to remove the tree. The insect chirped angrily again.

"I just wanted to make a good first impression." The insect continued to chirp angrily at the dragon.

"You know what, why don't you go back to the castle?!" The insect looked sadly at the dragon and chirped sadly.

The dragon sighed, annoyed, and said, "Okay, fine. But don't say another word about what just happened." He was about to walk away when the insect noticed Olaf, Sven and Kristoff had been watching the whole thing. The insect chirped to get the dragon's attention. The dragon turned towards the insect and sighed with annoyance.

"Now what," he asked. The insect chirped and nodded its head towards the other three. The dragon saw them and gave a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Uh, hi," said the dragon. "How long have you guys been there?"

"Long enough to hear everything you were just talking about," said Kristoff.

The dragon chuckled and played with his tail nervously.

"Oh, that? That was just some kind of a freak accident. I have no idea who caused it." The insect chirped defiantly, but the dragon gave him a look. Sven then approached the dragon and curiously sniffed him. The dragon regarded Sven with slight annoyance and mumbled something about "too many cows." Olaf and Kristoff stared at the dragon, confused.

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude," said Olaf, "But who exactly are you?"

The dragon turned towards the two. "I think you know."

"Sorry, we don't," said Kristoff. The dragon looked at the three creatures, shocked, then turned towards the insect.

"Cri-kee, get the fireworks." The insect shook his head defiantly and sternly chirped at the dragon.

"What do you mean we don't have any more," asked the dragon impatiently. The insect chirped again, which caused the dragon to sigh with annoyance and mutter something about good first impressions. He then took a deep breath to compose himself, then approached the other three.

"Allow me to introduce myself," said the dragon, smiling politely at the three. "I am Mushu, guardian of the Fa and Li family." Olaf immediately approached Mushu, shook his hand and said, "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." He then introduced Kristoff and Sven to Mushu, who then introduced Cri-Kee to everyone. Once the introductions were introduced, there was a slight pause. Then Mushu counted and then asked, "Aren't there supposed to be five of you?"

"There was" said Kristoff. "But the other two left." Mushu looked at Kristoff, confused for a moment. Then, he said, "Oh," really slowly and quietly, now understanding what Kristoff was talking about. Then, he looked over Kristoff, Sven and Olaf as if they were something he was going to buy in a store. After a few minutes, Mushu pulled out a scroll he had apparently been holding under his arm and read from it. He looked at the three, then back to the scroll. He then put the scroll away and addressed Sven and Olaf. "So, you two are the new sidekicks, huh?" Olaf and Sven smiled and nodded. Mushu then turned towards Kristoff and asked, "So, that makes you the prince then?"

"Apparently," answered Kristoff. Mushu regarded him suspiciously.

"Hmm," he said.

"What," asked Kristoff, feeling slightly uncomfortable that he was being analyzed like this.

"Are you sure you're the prince," he asked.

"I know, I'm not a real prince," said Kristoff. "But Mickey told me that since I'm in love with a princess, then that makes me a prince."

Mushu looked at Kristoff again. Then, he said, "You look a lot different than you do in the pictures."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one thing, you don't have that fancy get-up you usually wear."

"What?"

"You know, with the boots and fancy shirt." Kristoff looked at Mushu for a moment, confused. Then, he realized what Mushu was talking about.

"Oh, you're thinking of Hans. He's the villain of our story," explained Kristoff.

Mushu stared at Kristoff in confusion.

"I take it you haven't seen the movie yet," guessed Olaf.

"Nope, I've been too busy. I've got a really important job, you know. Protecting two families is a lot of work!"

"I'm guessing there's a lot of people," asked Olaf. Mushu and Olaf continued to talk about Mushu's job and the families he protected. After a few minutes, a clock bell began to chime.

"Holy eggrolls! We've gotta go," exclaimed Mushu. He then turned in the direction of the castle, Cri-Kee following immediately behind him. Mushu stopped and turned towards Olaf and Sven.

"Come on, we don't have all day," said Mushu, crossing his arms with impatience.

"I know a faster way for us to get there," said Olaf. He then hopped onto Sven's head and looked at Cri-Kee and Mushu expectantly.

"Uh-uh. There is no way I'm riding that overly furry cow of yours."

"He's a reindeer," said Kristoff, very offended by Mushu's obviously rude comment.

"Okay, well, whatever he's called, I'm not-" before Mushu could finish, however, Sven scooped him up by the neck and placed him on his back behind Olaf. Cri-Kee immediately hopped on behind Mushu, who sighed in defeat.

"Fine, we'll ride you, but don't expect any treats or nothin'" mumbled Mushu. And then, before Mushu could say anything else, Sven took off, after receiving a goodbye pet from Kristoff, of course. Olaf turned his head back towards Kristoff and called goodbye to him, waving.

**Okay, so I know that was another short chapter, I apologize. I just want to stretch the story out a little bit so it has more of a flow to it. The next chapter will include the prince that comes for Hans! Who will it be? You'll just have to wait and see! (hey, that rhymed!) **

**Remember to read and review, and constructive criticism is once again greatly appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry for the extremely long delay in my updating, but my life is very busy. I apologize once again that these chapters have been short, I'll try to make this one and all future stories and chapters longer. In this chapter, we will get to see which prince comes for Kristoff. I also apologize for the very important and crucial mistake I made in my author's note at the end of the last chapter regarding who the prince would come for. But, yes, it will be Kristoff and not Hans that the prince comes for. Hans will show up later in the story, though, since other villains will as well. I am not associated with Disney in any way (yet), therefore I do not own any of these characters, only a stuffed Mickey. And now, ladies and gentlemen, on with the story! **

Chapter 4- Familiar Faces

After what felt like hours, Kristoff found himself still waiting to find out where he would be going and with whom. Just as he was about to come to the conclusion that no one would be coming for him and that he would be left alone until the others came back, he heard a horse galloping in the distance. Kristoff turned to see a man riding towards him on a white horse.

"Finally," he exclaimed to himself as the horse and its rider approached. As the man was dismounting, Kristoff could've sworn he had seen him before, but he couldn't figure out where. He began to recognize the man even more when he spoke.

"Sorry I'm late, _someone _was being stubborn again." The man turned to his horse as he said the last part. The horse glared and snorted at the man in defiance. Kristoff smiled to himself as he witnessed the little interaction. It reminded him of his relationship with Sven. He was pulled out of his reverie when the man spoke again.

"So, you're the prince, huh?"

"Apparently," Kristoff answered. There was a pause as the man looked him over. Then he said, "You look familiar. Have we met?" Kristoff thought about this for a moment. So he _did_ know this man. But, he still had no idea where they could've possibly crossed paths other than today. He then thought of what he should say to the man in response to his question that wouldn't sound stupid or offending. Kristoff finally decided on saying, "You know what? I was thinking the same thing."

"Well, maybe it would help if you introduce yourself to me," said the other man.

"I'm Kristoff from Arendelle." There was another pause.

"Hmm, Arendelle, huh," said the other man. Kristoff nodded.

"I just got back from there last month, actually." Kristoff immediately thought back to the incidents of the previous month. Had it really only been a month since the whole winter fiasco? He then began to feel ashamed that he was from Arendelle because of what happened, especially now that he was talking to someone from another kingdom that had been there. The other man must have seen Kristoff's expression because he patted Kristoff on the back and said, "Hey, we had fun. It was an adventure!" Kristoff looked at the man again, once again trying to figure out where he had seen him. He all of a sudden thought back to the day of Elsa's coronation. He had been delivering ice in the village when all of a sudden; he almost got trampled by a young brunette woman excitedly running towards the castle, dragging a man that looked slightly older than her behind her. He then had seen Anna (whom he didn't know at the time) talk to them later as if they were old friends.

At the moment, Kristoff began comparing the man from a month ago to the man standing in front of him now. He began wondering if both men were actually the same person. So, he asked the other man, "Wait, were you at Queen Elsa's coronation?" The other man nodded. Kristoff then thought for a moment and said, "Weren't you the one that also tried to steal fruit from one of the vendors in the village?" The other man looked at him as if he had been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to do. He then sighed in defeat and said, "Yeah, that was me." There was another pause. Then the other man looked around and then asked quietly, "You don't uh, happen to know anything else about me, do you?" Kristoff thought for a moment. There was an incident about four years ago he had read about in which a man that looked similar to this one had attempted to steal the then-princess Elsa's crown, but he dismissed that as being just a coincidence.

"Um, no, I don't think so," answered Kristoff. There was a brief silence. Then Kristoff asked, "Should there be?"

"Other than my name, no," said the man. "I'm Prince Eugene of Corona." He then held his hand out and he and Kristoff shook. Just then, the horse made a noise that sounded like it was clearing its throat. Eugene turned towards the horse and briefly acknowledged it. "Oh, yeah, and that's Max." The horse snorted, obviously offended. Since Kristoff had a special connection with animals, being around one almost all the time, he decided to approach the horse, who looked at Kristoff with uncertainty and slight hostility, since a stranger was approaching him.

"Hey, hey, it's all right. I'm friendly." The look on Max's face softened and he slowly moved closer to Kristoff. He sniffed him and then sniffed his pockets. Max then pulled out a carrot that was originally meant for Sven and began eating it.

"Hey," said Kristoff in pretend annoyance. Max looked at him guiltily, but relaxed upon seeing the smile on Kristoff's face.

"At least save some for me." Both Max and Eugene looked at him in confusion.

"What," asked Kristoff. Eugene just shook his head. Then, he said, "Hey, you know what, we should get going before the other guys come looking for us." Kristoff then said quickly, "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that." Both men then mounted Max and then they were off to the castle where the other princes were waiting for them.

Little did they know that they were being watched…...

Somewhere far away from Disney World, in the Forbidden Mountains, the evil fairy Maleficent watched the men ride towards the castle through her crystal ball.

"Well, well," she said, obviously interested in what she was seeing. "It appears everyone is not who we thought they were." She then turned and walked towards her throne, now addressing her minions.

"It appears our new villain is actually the prince, and the villain is the hero," she stated.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" She evilly chuckled, her minions joining in. When they finished, Maleficent turned to Diablo, her raven sidekick, and said, "My dear, go inform the others that I have issued the order for them to attend a meeting here at my castle." The bird nodded and flew towards his destinations.

"As for the rest of you," Maleficent then said to her minions, "I believe a visit to a new friend is in order."

**Author's Note: So, what did you think of this one? I know I said the villains wouldn't come in until the next chapter, but I couldn't wait any longer, hence Maleficent's appearance at the end. As always, let me know what you guys think of this chapter and also whether or not everyone was in character, whether or not it was long enough, etc. I apologize in advance for any mistakes I made and if the chapter was once again too short. The next chapter will include some more villains as well as other characters. As I've stated before, your feedback is very important to me, so don't be shy to leave a review for this chapter! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Welcome

**Greetings fellow Disney fans! I have returned with the fourth chapter (yay)! I promise that this time the chapter will be longer than the last chapter. Once again, thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited and/or began to follow my story, your support has helped make this story even better than I originally intended it to be on my part. I hope you all feel the same way. This next chapter will have the Arendellian sisters meet up with the other princesses. We will also be checking in with the villains and seeing what mayhem they will be causing! And now, on with the story! **

After only a few minutes of riding, Anna, Elsa, Merida and Angus were soon even closer to the blue and white castle Anna and Elsa had seen before. Anna and Elsa looked up at the castle as they approached it in awe. It looked even more magnificent to them up close than it did from a distance. The beauty of the castle almost rivaled that of their own castle, though they would never admit it to anyone.

"Well, here we are," announced Merida as she dismounted Angus. After Anna and Elsa had dismounted and Merida had put Angus in the stables, the three made their way towards the castle, Anna chattering nonstop about what she thought would lie ahead. Elsa just silently listened to her sister babbling, thinking more about what everyone would think of her and whether or not they would accept her into the group.

Once they reached the castle door, Merida knocked. A few voices were heard from the other side of the door. After a few minutes, a young, strawberry blonde woman wearing a long, flowing and glittering slivery blue dress answered the door. Her eyes lit up with excitement upon seeing who her visitors were.

"Oh, good, you made it," she exclaimed in a soft, gentle voice, smiling just as softly. She then greeted and hugged Merida, then turned towards Anna and said, "You must be one of our new members!" Anna smiled excitedly and nodded enthusiastically. She then curtsied very quickly and shook the woman's hand excitedly. She then exclaimed, "I'm so excited to meet all of you!"

"As are we with you," said the woman politely. She then looked behind Merida and Anna to where Elsa was standing somewhat awkwardly.

"You must be our other newest addition," said the woman. Elsa, who was lost in her thoughts, was caught off guard by the woman's address towards her. She immediately composed herself, made her way to the other side of Anna and curtsied.

"I am queen Elsa of Arendelle, and this is my sister Princess Anna of Arendelle." Elsa, who had been very nervous ever since she and Anna left the others, sighed with relief when the other woman smiled at both her and Anna kindly. "I'm Cinderella." She, too, curtsied, and Elsa returned the curtsy. As she was doing so, she looked out of the corner of her eye to make sure Anna was doing the same. To her relief and surprise, she was. _I guess she wasn't too excited to forget her manners_, Elsa thought to herself. Cinderella then led Anna and Elsa into the castle, Merida following behind them. As they made their way through the elaborate foyer, Cinderella said, "Everyone else is already here, so we will get started soon." She then led them into a large, extravagant ballroom that once again rivaled that of the Arendellian castle. Many young women that looked around the same age as the two were milling about, chattering amongst each other and enjoying some refreshments from a table that was towards the back of the room. Immediately upon noticing the newcomers, a very young looking girl with short black hair with a red bow and a long, blue and yellow dress approached them, followed immediately by a slightly older, blonde woman dressed in a long, flowing pink gown. Merida decided to take this opportunity to see what refreshments were available, for she had not had a chance to enjoy them yet.

The two women smiled excitedly at the two newcomers. "Hello," said the blonde in a gentle voice. "You must be our new friends!" Anna and Elsa smiled and curtsied politely, and the other two returned their curtsies.

"I'm Aurora and this is Snow White," said the blonde. The younger girl smiled shyly and said in a very soft voice, "Hello, it's very nice to meet you."

"As with both of you," said Elsa. But, she wasn't sure they heard her because Anna was talking over her, as she often did. Elsa was a bit annoyed by this, but dismissed it this time, for she didn't want to cause another scene in public.

"I've heard so much about you guys," said Anna.

"All good, I hope," said Aurora.

"Of course," said Anna, giggling. All of a sudden, a young, red-haired woman with large, blue eyes approached the group, an excited look on her face.

"Are they here yet," she exclaimed. The other three smiled and gestured towards Anna and Elsa. The red-head turned towards the two, still smiling and said, "Hi, I'm Ariel." Anna and Elsa introduced themselves. Elsa curtsied at Ariel, who looked at her slightly confused. Then, a look of recognition crossed her face. She giggled slightly and said, "You don't need to be so formal." Elsa looked at her, confused. "I like handshakes better." Ariel stuck out her hand to prove her point. Anna excitedly shook it, relieved that she didn't have to curtsy this time. Elsa looked at the two, slightly shocked, as she wasn't used to addressing other royalty like this. But, she politely shook and smiled at Ariel.

"Ariel, Anna and Elsa are from the Kingdom of Arendelle," said Cinderella.

"Oooh, I've never heard of that place before," said Ariel excitedly.

"Really?! I would think everyone would've heard of Arendelle, especially after the incident last month," said Anna. Elsa gave Anna a look and she whispered, "What?"

"What happened," asked Aurora.

"Is everyone all right," asked Snow White.

"Yes, everyone is fine," said Elsa before Anna could say anything else. "We've managed to restore order in the kingdom, and everything is back to normal."

"What was the incident," asked Ariel. Anna was about to say something when Elsa spoke before she could.

"I'd rather not talk about it now."

"Okay," said Ariel, slightly disappointed. "Maybe some other time?"

Elsa looked at Ariel for a moment. Her expression reminded her of one Anna used when she was disappointed. Elsa knew that look all too well, and yet, she never seemed to be able to resist it. She also had just met Ariel, and she didn't want her to get upset. So, she smiled at Ariel and said, "All right." Ariel smiled at her excitedly. There was a brief pause. Then Ariel said, "Let's go meet everyone else!"

Before anyone else could say anything, Ariel raced off, dragging Elsa behind. Anna rushed to keep up with them. Anna and Elsa smiled politely at the other three, who watched Ariel and the new princesses with slight amusement as they left.

Ariel led the two to a long, banquet- style table, where a young, brunette woman dressed in a golden ball gown sat reading a book. She looked up, startled, upon hearing the clicking of Ariel's pink heels and Elsa's white ones. Her expression softened, however, once she noticed who had interrupted her reading.

"Oh, hello, Ariel," said the woman.

"Belle," said Ariel, smiling, "This is Anna and Elsa."

"Oh, you're the newcomers, correct," asked Belle. Anna and Elsa nodded.

"I'm currently reading about your kingdom, and it's very fascinating. I had no idea that ice played such an important role in your trade!"

"Yes, ice is one of our biggest commodities," said Elsa. The other three sat down while Anna, Elsa and Belle continued to talk more about Arendelle, with Ariel occasionally adding to the conversation some information she herself had learned about the kingdom. After about half an hour, Belle sighed dreamily and said, "Since I've been reading about Arendelle, I've been wanting to go."

"Me, too," said Ariel, slight disappointment in her voice.

"Well, maybe once we're finished here, you guys could come back with us," said Anna, looking at Elsa for confirmation. Elsa nodded her approval.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," said Belle.

"Really," asked Ariel excitedly. Anna and Elsa nodded.

Ariel gasped excitedly and said, "I can't wait to tell Eric about this!"

"Who's Eric" asked Anna.

"My wonderful prince," said Ariel, smiling dreamily.

"Oh," said Anna slowly in understanding. Just then, Ariel gasped with excitement and called out to someone behind Belle. Everyone turned to see a young, Middle Eastern woman standing by the refreshment table. She approached the other three and stood by where Anna and Elsa were. The two stood up upon noticing the newcomer.

"You must be the new princesses," she said in a soft voice that Elsa thought any man would be attracted to. The woman smiled at the two and said, "I'm Princess Jasmine of Agrabah, but you can simply call me Jasmine." She then bowed towards the two, who returned the bow, a little caught off guard by the action.

"We were just discussing their kingdom and how much we'd like to go there," said Belle, coming up next to Jasmine. Upon hearing this, Jasmine's eyes lit up and she smiled enthusiastically.

"I've always wanted to go there as well. I've learned so much about it ever since I found out about you two joining us," she said excitedly.

"Anna and Elsa invited Eric and me to go back with them," said Ariel.

"As they did for Adam and me," said Belle.

"Well, that certainly sounds exciting," said Jasmine.

"You can come with us if you want to," said Anna. Elsa nodded in approval.

"I'll have to talk to my husband about it, but it sounds really exciting." The four women continued to talk about Arendelle. Ariel, meanwhile, went to go talk to Snow White and Aurora.

Once the girls were halfway into their conversation, Belle noticed someone standing by the window and looking out, somewhat mysteriously. She called the attention of the person, who was a young Native American woman, and gestured for her to join them.

"Pocahontas, these are our new friends Elsa and Anna," explained Belle. Pocahontas approached them and said in a somewhat quiet voice, "Hello. I'm Pocahontas." She then stuck out her hand for the two to shake, which Anna immediately returned. Elsa, however, was a little more hesitant because she still wasn't used to being so informal around people. Once the greetings were over, Pocahontas asked, "Where do you come from?"

"Arendelle," Anna replied excitedly. It was quiet for a moment. Pocahontas seemed to be thinking of something. Then she said, "Ah, yes, I've heard about your homeland."

"You have," asked Elsa, slightly nervous.

"Yes. My beloved has told me many stories of his adventures there."

"What kinds of stories," Elsa asked, again slightly nervous. There was a pause as Pocahontas tried to think of one. Then, she said, "He has told so many stories of his journeys that I have difficulty separating what he did in which location. But, I do remember one story in particular he told me." Pocahontas then smiled and slightly chuckled. "It's actually, as you say 'funny,' in a way. A thief stole some of my beloved's goods and he caught the thief just as he was getting away. But then, the thief wanted to make a deal with him. So, my beloved asked him for a tour of the kingdom. But, he then found out that the thief was not from Arendelle either, rather a neighboring kingdom. The two never heard from each other since that day. That is, until a few years ago when we were welcoming one of our members into the group, and the princes were welcoming her beloved into theirs. The new prince turned out to be the thief that my beloved had encountered! But, he has chosen a different path than before and has realized that stealing is wrong."

"Hm, I wonder who it was," said Elsa.

Belle gave Jasmine a knowing look, who responded with a look of confusion.

"What," she asked.

"I think I know who the thief was," said Belle.

"If you're thinking it was Aladdin, then you're wrong. He's never been to Arendelle. At least, not that I know of," replied Jasmine, almost defensively.

Pocahontas shook her head and said, "It was not Aladdin."

"Then who was it," asked Jasmine.

"I think I may know," said Belle, giving the others another knowing look.

"Really, you do," asked Anna. "Who is he?"

"I'm going to let you figure that out on your own, since I don't think he'd appreciate it if I revealed his former identity to you," said Belle.

"Oh," said Anna, slightly disappointed. She then gasped and ran over to the refreshment table where a plate piled high with pieces of chocolate in various colors and flavors sat. Anna immediately went for the chocolate and began scarfing it down.

As Belle, Jasmine and Pocahontas talked amongst themselves; Elsa watched her sister devour the chocolate in mock disapproval and smiled to herself. She, too, wanted to go over and help her sister eat as much chocolate as they could, but, unlike Anna, she resisted the urge and decided to wait until later. Instead, she decided to keep an eye on her sister to make sure she didn't cause trouble or make a fool of herself, as she was known to do in the past. Elsa was so focused on what her sister was doing that she was unaware that someone was next to her until she heard a voice say, "Excuse me." Elsa turned to see a young Asian woman smiling at her. "You must be one of the new princesses. I'm Fa Mulan, but you can just call me Mulan." She then bowed in a similar way to Jasmine. Elsa returned the bow, now used to the different customs of the other princesses.

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle," said Elsa, smiling at Mulan. Mulan then looked around and said to Elsa, "I wonder where the other new princess is?"

Elsa smiled and asked, "You mean Anna? She's over there." She gestured towards where Anna was still stuffing her face with chocolate, much to Elsa's embarrassment. Elsa became even more embarrassed when Mulan chuckled.

"I know, she can be a bit embarrassing to even me, but she means well," said Elsa.

"Oh I know that," said Mulan. "I just find it kind of funny."

Elsa looked at her, slightly confused. Mulan then explained, "I like that about her. It shows everyone else that she's unique and her own person." Elsa then looked relieved. She felt a little better knowing at least one person besides her and their friends accepted Anna for who she was, and Mulan hadn't even met her yet. That is, until Elsa called Anna over. Anna grabbed a plate and filled it with even more chocolate and rushed over.

"Don't you think you've had enough chocolate," asked Elsa. Anna gasped in shock and exclaimed to Elsa, "Elsa! You of all people should know that you can never have enough chocolate!"

Elsa chuckled and said, "That's true." She then reached out and took one of Anna's chocolates from her plate. As Elsa savored the candy, Anna gasped and complained, "Hey! Get your own!" Elsa just smiled at Anna. She then noticed Mulan standing off to the side slightly awkwardly, so she said, "Mulan, this is my sister Princess Anna of Arendelle." Mulan approached Anna and bowed.

"It's a pleasure meeting you," she said. Anna also bowed and exclaimed, "You, too!" The three then made their way to the refreshment table because Elsa wanted more chocolate and Mulan hadn't gotten a chance to see what was offered yet. They then talked about their kingdoms and what they were like. Well, Elsa and Mulan were. Anna was admiring the plethora of other offerings on the table, which was mostly cake, candy and various other baked goods. There was also a bowl of nuts and pitchers of water and glasses on the table. Anna finally decided to stop eating chocolate for the time being, wanting to save some for Elsa and the other princesses. As she was pouring herself a glass of water, she heard a female southern voice say, "I take it y'all like the chocolate?" Startled, Anna jumped, almost spilling the water she had just poured into her glass. She then looked slightly embarrassed at a young, African- American woman, who smiled at her apologetically.

"Sorry about that," apologized the woman.

Anna then said, "Oh, no, I should be the one apologizing. I mean-not that you shouldn't apologize, you definitely should, but I just thought I should too, because, you know, it's polite and all that, and we both are princesses…" The other woman then stopped her politely. Anna once again looked at the woman, embarrassed.

"Sorry, was I talking too much?"

"It's fine." The two were quiet for a moment and then Anna said, "I'm Anna. I'm one of the new princesses." She stuck out her hand for the woman to shake, which she returned. "I'm Tiana," said the woman, smiling. Anna returned her smile.

"There's so much food here," said Anna, once again looking at the wide variety of edible goods on the table. Tiana smiled and said, "We all pitched in and each made a little somethin' for the occasion."

"You guys made all this?" Tiana nodded. Then she asked, "Do you like beignets?"

"What's a beignet?" Tiana picked up a plate with square light brown pastries on them covered in a white, powdery substance that reminded Anna of snow. Anna looked at Tiana questioningly, and Tiana smiled. "My specialty," she said proudly. Anna reached out and took one of the squares, then took a bite. As it turned out, it was one of the most delicious things she'd ever tasted. When she told Tiana this, she smiled and thanked Anna. She then said, "Y'all should come to New Orleans and visit my restaurant sometime."

"You have a restaurant," exclaimed Anna. Tiana nodded. Just then, Elsa joined the two.

"I hope she's not causing any trouble," she said in a teasing voice. Anna gave Elsa a fake glare. Tiana and Elsa then introduced themselves to each other. Then, Anna said excitedly, "Elsa! Guess what?! Tiana owns her own restaurant!"

"You do," asked Elsa, turning to Tiana. Tiana nodded in confirmation. The three then continued to talk about Tiana's restaurant, and they shared a little bit about Arendelle with Tiana as well. After a few minutes, the three heard someone gasp excitedly and call out Anna and Elsa's names. They all turned to see a young woman with short, brown hair running towards Anna and Elsa, a very excited look on her face.

"Rapunzel," asked Anna. "You're a part of this group, too?" Rapunzel nodded excitedly and both girls hugged enthusiastically. Elsa then approached Rapunzel and gave her a hug, which she returned.

"It's so good to see you again, Rapunzel," Elsa then said with a warm smile.

"You too, Elsa," responded Rapunzel excitedly.

"Y'all know each other," asked Tiana. All three nodded.

"We're cousins," explained Elsa. Tiana nodded in understanding.

"Have you gotten a chance to meet everyone else yet," asked Rapunzel to the Arendellian sisters. Both nodded again, Anna a little more enthusiastic than Elsa.

"What did you think of everyone," asked Rapunzel.

"They seem nice," said Elsa. Anna nodded in agreement. After a few more minutes of catching up with each other, Tiana politely interrupted their conversation and said, "Sorry to interrupt, but Cindy wanted me to let y'all know that we're ready to start." All three then followed Tiana to the banquet table where the other princesses were already seated. Elsa and Anna sat themselves between Rapunzel and Mulan and then the meeting began.

Cinderella stood from her spot at the head of the table and cleared her throat. Once she got everyone's attention, she smiled and said, "All right everyone. I would like to take this opportunity to welcome our newest members into our club." Everyone then turned towards Elsa and Anna and applauded. Both girls were a bit embarrassed, but smiled and waved politely at the others as they were trained to do. Once the applause died down, Cinderella then said, mostly to Anna and Elsa, "As we have done with previous princesses, the others and I will ask you two a series of questions in order to get to know you better. A new rule we established when Pocahontas was being introduced to our group was that you do not have to answer any question that you do not feel comfortable with answering." Anna and Elsa both exchanged relieved glances with each other. Rapunzel then turned towards the sisters and gave them an encouraging smile, which they returned.

"Each of us will ask you one question," continued Cinderella, "Since we have two newcomers this time, the question can be for either one of you, or it can be for both of you." There was a slight pause. Then, Cinderella continued, "We will then share with all of you anything any or all of us have in common." She then addressed the other princesses by saying, "We'll go around the table in order of where you are seated, starting with Mulan." Everyone's attention turned towards Mulan, who looked like she was deep in thought. After a few minutes, she asked, "What was the bravest thing you both have ever done?" Anna and Elsa looked at each other, silently asking each other if now was the time to reveal the incident of the month before. Rapunzel also looked at the two sisters, half worried about what they were going to say. Finally, Elsa answered for the both of them, "I think Anna and I can both agree that our bravest moment was when we had to defend not only our kingdom, but each other." It was then silent as everyone else waited for Elsa to continue. When she didn't, Belle, who was sitting next to Mulan, asked with great interest, "What happened?" Anna and Elsa looked at each other, secretly asking each other what they should say next. Then, Anna took a deep breath and told everyone about what had happened the month before, with Elsa adding anything Anna forgot.

Meanwhile, in the Forbidden Mountains, Maleficent stood by the entrance to her lair. A young, distinguished looking man, Prince Hans, stood next to her, looking around in slight fear.

"Remind me why I'm here again," asked Hans.

"Because my colleagues and I have decided to include you in our group, and you need to prove yourself worthy of being with us," said Maleficent, slightly annoyed, for this was not the first time he had asked her this question.

"I still don't get it," said Hans. Maleficent just sighed in an annoyed way and said to herself, "Where are they?!" As if to answer her question, Diablo then flew in, followed by a middle aged woman in a maroon dress with a black cape, a muscular man in a red shirt, a brown lion with a black mane, a pirate dressed in red, a woman in a fur coat; another, mysterious-looking woman in a maroon dress, a tiger, a python, a plump woman dressed in a red, black and yellow dress and carrying a red, heart-shaped scepter, a rat dressed in a black cape and matching hat; and a skinny African-American man dressed in red and purple and wearing a black hat with a skull and crossbones. They were Gothel, Gaston, Scar, Captain Hook, Cruella DeVil, Lady Tremaine, Shere Khan, Kaa, Queen of Hearts, Ratigan and Dr. Facilier.

"Well," asked Maleficent, slightly angry.

"Well, what," asked Gothel. "We're here, aren't we?"

"That you are," stated Maleficent. "But not all of you are here." She then angrily glared at Diablo and yelled at him. "Where are they?!" As if to answer her question, a male voice behind her said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, will you relax? Sheesh, not all of us have as much time as you do." Everyone turned around to see a grey being with blue flames, who was Hades, Lord of the Underworld.

"Indeed," said a Middle-Eastern man in red robes, Jafar, as he came into the room, slightly annoyed. "Do you have any idea how long it takes to get here from the Underworld?!"

"If you'd only use your powers instead of walking, it wouldn't be that bad," snapped Hades at Jafar.

"I would've, but _someone_ failed to mention this to me!"

"I told you the last time I brought you back to life, it's easier to teleport from place to place. Come on, you're a magical being, you should know that!"

"Ugh! Do you two ever stop fighting," shouted an older woman with purple skin, rubbing her forehead as she came in. The woman's name was Yzma.

"She's right," said a beautiful young brunette woman in a long, black dress as she strutted into the room. "Fighting can be so irritating." She then noticed Hans made her way over to him, saying to him in a seductive voice, "Hello, handsome."

"Oy! Really," exclaimed Hades, rubbing his forehead in annoyance. Jafar glared at him, and he glared back.

To Hans's delight, the woman then stood very close to him and said, "I'm Vanessa." She then leaned in, as if she was going to kiss him. Just then, a puff of magic smoke came up. Once it was gone, the woman disappeared and in her place was a half-octopus woman named Ursula. The man stared at the being, shocked. Ursula chuckled and said, "Works every time," with a smirk. The other villains, minus the newcomer, chuckled amongst themselves and smirked at each other. Hans glared at everyone else and muttered, "Haha, very funny."

"Oh, come on, you gotta admit that was a good one," said Hades.

"Might I remind you that you were the same way when you first met her," asked Captain Hook. Hades gave Hook a look and said, "Touché." His attention then went to Hans.

"So, you're the new guy, huh," he asked. Hans nodded.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't exactly look like a villain."

Hans looked offended. "Excuse me! I'll have you know that I tried to take over a whole kingdom!"

"Yeah, and so did a lot of us," said Hades, unimpressed.

At this point, Hans became more and more annoyed with Hades.

As the two continued to argue, Maleficent asked Lady Tremaine, slightly irritated, "I still do not see everyone present."

"Unfortunately they were not able to make it," said Lady Tremaine. "But they send their regrets."

"And why, might I ask, are they not here?"

"Grimhilde was too busy making more of her apples, Stromboli had a show, Honest John and Coachman were helping him, we were unable to convince Monstro to leave the sea, Chernabog, Medusa, Prince John, McLeach, Doris and Turbo were nowhere to be found, Si and Am are ill, Mim is- well you know, and Hades was unable to bring back Horned King, Shan Yu and Clayton.

"And Gantu?"

Lady Tremaine groaned in irritation, "Do not even mention that traitor to me!"

Maleficent glared at Lady Tremaine, which was a signal for her to give her more information.

"Gantu has betrayed us and decided to become 'good.'" Maleficent's eyes grew wide with horror. Before she could say anything else, however, she overheard Cruella say to Hades and Hook, "Sorry to interrupt your bickering, but I believe we have more important matters to attend to."

"Cruella is correct, we must start with our meeting immediately," said Maleficent to the other four. Everyone then made their way towards a table made out of stone with a matching bench.

As they made their way to the table, Maleficent said quietly to Lady Tremaine, "We will deal with Gantu at a later time." Lady Tremaine nodded.

"This had better be worth leaving the jungle," murmured Shere Khan to Kaa as they approached the table, glaring at him. Kaa nervously nodded in agreement. It was he who encouraged Shere Khan to attend the meeting, since the tiger didn't like interacting with humans. The only reason why he came was because there was the possibility of at least one human getting harmed, and whenever that happened, Shere Khan was happy.

Once everyone introduced themselves to the newcomer, Maleficent announced, "I have gathered you all here today to discuss a very important matter." She paused dramatically and looked around the table. She then continued, "It appears there has been a slight misunderstanding with the identity of one of the newcomers." Immediately, Hans became offended. "Excuse me," he asked.

"The person I am referring to is not you," stated Maleficent, slightly annoyed. Hans sighed in relief. He wanted to be considered a villain rather than a prince because being a villain meant more power. "Rather, it is one of the princesses," continued Maleficent. Immediately after she said this, the room broke out into curious and interested murmurs amongst each of the villains.

"Silence," shouted Maleficent, regaining the other villains' attention. Some of them secretly rolled their eyes, annoyed by Maleficent's act of authority over them.

"It's not that frizzy-haired one, is it," asked Dr. Facilier. Maleficent shook her head 'no.'

Gaston immediately gasped with joy. "Belle finally realized that I'm the right guy for her!"

"It is not Belle, Gaston," said Maleficent. Gaston gave her a disappointed look.

"Well, then, who is it," asked the Queen of Hearts impatiently.

"It is the newest princess," stated Maleficent. Upon hearing this, Hans paid especially close attention to what Maleficent was saying. Maleficent then proceeded to tell her fellow villains about what she had seen before they arrived and why she thought they should intervene. They all then discussed ways they would make their move. Little did they know they were being watched.

Up on a ledge that overlooked a table, two mice and a blue dog-looking alien crouched, being sure to remain out of sight from the villains.

"D-Do you see anything, Stitch," whispered one of the mice who was brown and dressed in a red sweater and a brown hat. The alien, who was acting as the lookout for the three, took one last glance before turning to the mice. "Naga. Just talking," he said quietly.

"Can you hear what they're talking about," murmured the other mouse who was white and wearing a purple wrap and matching hat.

Stitch leaned closer off the edge of the ledge, while still managing to stay hidden. After a few minutes, he pointed at the villains and started chattering in his native alien language. The mice came closer towards Stitch, who said, "Evil plot. Going to hurt new princess."

The two mice looked at each other and gasped in shock.

"W-what else are they saying," asked the brown mouse. Stitch listened again. Then he said, "Kidnap her. Make her villain, then take over kingdom."

The mice looked at each other with worry.

"We must warn the others," stated the brown mouse courageously. The other two agreed, then made their way out of the Forbidden Mountains and to the Magic Kingdom.

**(In **_**Toy Story **_**alien voice) Oooh, cliffhanger! (end alien voice) Sorry to end the chapter like this, but how else will I at least attempt to convince you to keep reading? Anyways, I once again apologize for the extremely long delay in posting this, but good work takes time. I also apologize for any OOCs. If there are any, please let me know. On the plus side, I managed to make this chapter longer; I just hope it's not too long. On a side note, I have found listening to Disney music really helps me concentrate and focus on writing my story and all Disney fics I write, it helps me get into the mood and theme of the story. Please continue to review and give me feedback on this chapter, I really appreciate it. Until next time! **


End file.
